Rogue
by AlwaysEatTheRude21
Summary: The Nara clan's history was as murky as the shadows they so easily manipulated. It housed secrets untold, knowledge unspoken and threats greater than imagination. It was birthed in the same blood and fire that wrought the other clans into being. However, in the shadows, was where stars shined brightest. Fem!Harry/Naruto. Post books/beginning of Shippuden. M.O.D Harry!


The Nara clan had always been a clan encased in shadows, and that was not just a respectful nod at their signature Jutsu and Yin release techniques. Although their records stretched far back, the beginnings of the Nara clan, exactly how they became such a prominent clan in Konoha were as murky as the shadows they so easily manipulated.

They were also an intensely private Clan. Unlike the Senju, when a clan meeting was held in the very heart of the Nara clan forest, hardly anyone knew one had been held. No one really knew what was discussed at these meetings and whatever decisions were made, never came to light outside of the clans home ground. Or, at the very least, no one knew the decisions that affected Konoha came to an end under oak trees and as deer as their witnesses.

Unlike the Uchiha, the Nara clan didn't reach for glory, didn't want first place or the crown the Uchiha inevitably bled and died to get their hands on. They were happy advising, working in the shadows, a background clan, that while not in the lime light, made just as important contributions and advancements to Konoha as the rest.

Unlike the Hyuuga clan, the people of the Nara clan were down to earth. They mingled with civilians and heads and nobility in equal measures. You could find them dressed in traditional kimonos just as easily as walking past one sitting at the Raman Ichiraku, laughing and playing a game of Shogi, dressed like a civilian.

In short, for such a prestigious clan, they blended into Konoha with such a vivacious tenacity, they were often over looked. A habit that was utterly shattered and ruined with a single return. A mistake the other clans would soon learn to never make again. Especially a certain Uzumaki Naruto. In the end, they would all learn that even the smallest of people could cast the largest shadow.

The day had started out very much the same as any other day for the Rookie nine since Sasuke's betrayal and since Naruto had returned from his long and hard training under the legendary Sannin Jiraiya that very same morning. For once, the group was in Konoha, together, excluding Sasuke of course. To celebrate, the bells had been rung, the choirs had sung... Or more aptly, Ino had demanded all meet in the bar or face her wrath. An outcome no one really wanted to put to the test.

For such a rare circumstance, and more than a dash of healthy fear of Ino's temper, the Rookie nine had gathered together that night in a little restaurant for some well earned down time and cheap Sake. Even Sakura had torn herself away from her hospital work to mingle, sitting beside an exhuberant, beaming Naruto. Who, intern, while noticing her longing look to the empty chair at their side, the only empty chair, remained uncharacteristically, silently polite on the matter. It wouldn't be empty for long. He had an oath to keep.

Everything had been going well until Nara Shikaku had walked through the door of the bar with a muted thud, face blank as he stalked to their table, standing behind Shikamaru, speaking three simple words that had cut through the noise and chatter like a well aimed Kunai, simultaneously quieting the restaurant and nearly deafening them with his voice, although it never rose above appropriate levels.

In that moment, Shikaku just demanded attention. It was a shadow in his eyes. The stern, almost sad down turn to his brows. The grim set of his lips. The gray pallor that dusted his skin.

"The rogue's found."

Shikamaru's cup paused half way between the table and his lips for a fraction of a second that stretched on for eons before he downed his drink in one straight go and slammed the cup harshly back onto the table. Like his own father, his eyes became dark... Haunted.

"Where?"

There was a beat of silence, a quick glance at the rest of them from Shikaku before he replied, voice heavy and thick with a unnameable emotion.

"Home. Har-... They are not well. Injured, quite badly, but safe... They've made it home... They're home."

Shikamaru's shoulders sagged a little and it seemed everybody was holding their breath, despite not knowing what the two Nara's were talking about. Even Naruto, who was known to hold the worst record at saying the wrong thing at the wrong time, managed to bite his tongue, his own frown playing at the edges of his brows. Were they in danger?

"This is going to be beyond troublesome."

Without further ado, no goodbye, no farewell or explanation, Shikamaru stood, faced his father and the two promptly walked out the bar. Choas erupted.

"What or who is a rogue?"

Tenten smacked Kiba up the back of his head, earning a deep groan from the man.

"A rogue is someone who has defected from a mission, clan, village or other institution for their own reasons. Or one who is playfully mischievous, dip shit!"

Sakura, who was still looking at the door, slowly turned around, voiced hushed and dripping in conspiracy.

"What do you think is happening? Do you think we should head to the Hokage's office?"

Ino scoffed heartily. However, Naruto was on side with Sakura. What if they were under attack? What if people were dying while they drank away, laughing? Just as Naruto's hands clasped onto the table's edge, knuckles white, readying to heave himself up and out of the bar to find Granny-sama, Ino's voice cut in.

"Are you always this stupid forehead, or are we just graced with this side of your sparkling personality? It's obviously a clan matter, hence why we haven't been called in ourselves."

"Shut up pig! Not all of us are born into inbred families!"

The two began to bicker, as they always did. However, the insults, unlike before, had the sting taken out of them. It was more a rhetoric the two couldn't break themselves from, or didn't want to. A sense of comfort that brought back the memory of safer times, when they were all nothing but children and not Shinobi that risked their lives every other day. A time when insults were the worst thing they faced.

It fell to Neji to calm the swirling storm that was beginning to form above the Rookie nines heads. Especially when Hinata, as shy as she always was, began to stutter and flush, asking if they should all head to their own families, to check on everyone's safety. Only at Neji's rational and calm voice, did Naruto's fingers leave the table, settling himself back into his seat.

"It is a clan matter and as such, Hokage-sama has already been informed. If she has not called us to her office, it is not a situation that should be dealt with anyone but those within the clan. We should leave it alone. It is none of our business."

The Rookie nine begrudgingly agreed, soon falling back into the slope of easy banter and copious amounts of drink, Neji's words taken to heart. Naruto, however, couldn't stop one last glance back at the door. Something was happening. Something big. Something had... Changed. Was it good? Was it bad? He didn't know. All he knew, as he looked outside to the dark sky, was the stars seemed to burn hot and bright that night, no shadows in sight.

* * *

So... I couldn't help myself. XD Windows to the soul is a Kakashi fic, Tonbo was the Uchihacest fic people wanted, but Naruto has always held a special place in my heart and I could not, not do a fic with him and a Fem!Harry. XD So this is for those out there, like me, who love Naruto!

I know this chapter doesn't hold much, but this is only the prologue and let's just say, a little taster to get your tongues wet! Eventually, the chapters will grow, they always do with me, so expect monstrous lengths later on! If that's not your thing, jump ship now!

Thank you for taking the time to read this, and I hope you enjoyed it. If you have a spare moment, see that little box down there? Type away! I love hearing from you guys and it gives my muse things to fantasize about while I get my fingers typing!

Until next time, stay beautiful!~ _AlwaysEatTheRude21_


End file.
